


村炮

by ecruosthgil



Category: Produce 101 (TV), produce101Japan
Genre: M/M, 乡土文学, 狗血甜饼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecruosthgil/pseuds/ecruosthgil
Summary: *OOC*文笔渣*淫秽色情
Relationships: 鹤豆
Kudos: 30





	村炮

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC  
> *文笔渣  
> *淫秽色情

# 村炮

0.  
班里来了个转学生。  
“大家好，我的名字是豆原一成。”豆原在黑板上写下自己的名字，“我是冈县来的，希望以后能和大家一起学习，共同进步。”  
鹤房扭着头，透过玻璃看着操场上女子网球队的训练，余光中瞥到一张晒得黑红的脸坐在了自己右面一排。鹤房不喜欢别人打扰自己，但是没办法，毕竟空座只有最后一排才有。可惜鹤房并不打算体谅对方这点，在这个名叫豆原的人对自己露出一张眼睛都被挤没了笑到发皱的脸之后，鹤房冷淡地说：  
“村炮。”  
  
村炮是鹤房给豆原起的“昵称”。  
豆原是县城里来的，据他所说是暑假里一直在帮爷爷割水稻，所以被晒黑了好多，本来他还是挺白的。鹤房没管他。  
也不知道是第一印象的错，还是俩人确实不对付，鹤房怎么看豆原怎么不顺眼。  
比如说豆原给自己凳子上绑了个屁垫，鹤房心说又不是女的绑什么屁垫；又比如说豆原喜欢在桌子上贴便利贴给自己写上打气的话，鹤房心说又不是写两句鸡汤就能成功。  
每每这时候，鹤房都会嗤之以鼻地哼出俩字：“村炮。”  
  
1.  
可是最近鹤房对那个村炮产生了一些异样的情绪。  
  
事情还得从那天早晨的地铁里说起。鹤房和往常一样搭地铁上学，过了安检之后竟然看到了豆原，见他卡在闸机处，鹤房心想这个村炮肯定是连卡都不会刷，没有理会地绕过他到了另一个闸机口，向站台走去。  
等了不到三分钟车就来了。鹤房撇了撇嘴走上车，心想那家伙怎么还没到啊，就见到额头冒汗的豆原气喘吁吁地跑上车。鹤房的身高在人群中很突出，豆原一眼就看到了他，忽视一旁人不悦的眼神，豆原挤到了鹤房身边。  
“早啊，汐恩！你也乘4号线啊。”豆原又用那双笑得弯弯的眼睛略微仰视着鹤房，鼻头皱皱。  
鹤房最看不惯他这副傻样，只是点了点头而不发一言。  
而他好像这么久以来也没有习惯鹤房的冷淡，低落地低下了头，转过身也没再跟鹤房搭话。  
  
本来就是早高峰，到了普东街站上车的人更多了，地铁里已经是人挤人的状况。  
鹤房本就比豆原略高一些，随着人群的涌动，他的下巴时不时能蹭到豆原后脑勺上柔软的头发，鼻尖尽是海盐味道的洗发水味儿。鹤房很不喜欢地铁里人肉汗味，他在海盐味道的豆原那里得到了解放，忍不住想闻到更多。鹤房放任自己在人群的拥挤中和豆原贴得更近。  
但是豆原还不习惯和鹤房离得这么近，他印象中全是在他跨入鹤房的个人领域时鹤房叫他离远一点的声音，和鹤房对他爱答不理的冷冰冰的态度。他费力地向前挪动了一点，免得惹鹤房生气，但是下一秒自己却被面前的大妈挤了回去，还收到了大妈的一个白眼。这下子他和鹤房几乎是肉贴肉地站在了一起。  
  
鹤房忽然感受到了一团软肉贴到了自己的下半身上。  
地铁里嘈杂不断，闷热的天气让人忍不住心烦气躁。有人上车、有人下车，人群又是拥堵不断，鹤房被迫趴在豆原的身上，感受着那一团软肉在自己下身无节奏地来回蹭着。  
那是豆原一成的屁股。这个认知让鹤房汐恩的那玩意儿像吹了气似的硬了起来。舒服，还想蹭，这就是鹤房最直接的想法。  
想干就干，鹤房假装没站稳地向前顶了顶，他感觉豆原的屁股像个火炉似的烤着自己，又好像是自己的老二在发烫。分不清理不明是哪里的热源，染红了豆原的耳廓。鹤房没有错过这个细节，起了捉弄心思地在豆原耳边呼吸，喷出的热气使得原本的绯红更红得像要滴血。  
豆原也是男的，他清楚后面是个什么状况，但他到底是农村来的孩子，思想淳朴，只以为是过近的距离和拥挤的人潮促成了这个局面，他担心鹤房觉得讨厌，赶忙向前拉开距离。可是早晨七点的4号线哪里留得人和人的距离，他马上又被人潮挤到向后一顶。  
操。  
鹤房汐恩低骂一声，原本肉贴肉还好，可是豆原不知道在搞什么，突然拉开距离，自己的鸡巴脱离了肉团的阻碍翘得更高，一种空虚感刚刚从鹤房脑内滋生，还没回过神，那家伙的两瓣屁股又顶了过来。鹤房的鸡巴不偏不倚卡到了豆原的臀缝之中。  
太爽了。  
这家伙的屁股是名品啊，鹤房心想。  
  
人群仍未消减，随着人潮的起伏汹涌，鹤房恶劣地趴在豆原背后磨蹭，嘴巴在豆原的耳朵和后脑勺附近游走，在豆原看不到的地方喘息轻吻。  
鹤房爽得眯起眼睛，右手借着豆原的遮挡悄悄伸进内裤里。感受着指尖灵活的揉搓、挺翘臀瓣的顶弄，又加上是在地铁这种公共场所里手淫的刺激感，没有几分钟，鹤房就射了。  
  
“下一站，希杰产业园区，可换乘1号线，左侧的车门将打开。”  
报站的女声响起，大批上班族在希杰站下了车。靠在豆原背后结束余韵的鹤房随之缓过神来，从书包的侧口里取出湿巾，擦了擦手，下身的黏湿暂时无法处理。  
二人随着人潮褪去分开，豆原本来就黑的脸红得有些泛紫。尴尬的空气弥散开来，豆原让自己不去看鹤房，鹤房的目光却没有离开豆原……那颗又圆又翘的屁股。  
  
2.  
当天晚上鹤房做了整宿乱七八糟的梦。  
先是梦到了豆原趴跪着给自己口交，又梦到了豆原撅着屁股被自己肏干……等他醒来的时候内裤已经湿透了。  
怎么会这样？已经成年的自己竟然跟个小学生似的梦遗。  
鹤房知道自己是属于男女通吃的类型，但是像豆原这种看着就牙碜的村炮，他还从来没试过……不过梦里那真切的炽热和紧致感……鹤房让自己别再想下去，趁着爸妈还没起床赶紧起身把内裤洗了。  
鹤房从冰箱里拿了一袋三明治和一瓶生茶，出门踏上了和往日没有什么不同的4号线。  
  
温热的阳光透过玻璃撒到鹤房的身上，才从数学课上睡醒的他半眯着睁开了双眼。要说导致他睡眠不足的元凶，豆原一成，此时正在一旁算着解不出来的解析几何题。鹤房斜睨着他，从鼻子里发出一声轻哼。  
这几天鹤房比往日早起了半个钟头，为的就是能在地铁站和豆原来一次“偶遇”，可是无论他怎么蹲守，却都没有再看到豆原。他觉得这样怪傻逼的，可又不好意思直接问豆原乘几点的车，只好死要面子活受罪地白天补眠。  
不多时下课铃就响了，女生们三五结群地围在一起吃饭，鹤房也拿出了自己的便当，拖着椅子到了豆原的桌旁。  
  
那天到了学校之后，豆原的态度好像没什么变化，除了和鹤房说话时那张比平时更红的脸，但鹤房的态度却是一百八十度大转弯。眼瞅着鹤房不再对自己冷言冷语，也不嘲笑自己的加油便利贴，中午更是拉着自己一起吃饭，豆原觉得是他的热诚终于暖化了冷冰冰的鹤房，高兴得不行。他压根没注意到鹤房盯着他那道跟狼盯着鲜肉一般的眼神。  
  
“数学笔记借我抄抄。”鹤房懒懒地趴在豆原的桌子上，接过豆原递来的笔记，又打开自己的笔记本，边誊写边演算，俨然一副好学生样。  
豆原忍不住问道：“你不吃饭吗？”  
鹤房应道：“抄完再吃。”  
豆原嘴角微微撅起：“那我先吃了。”  
打开便当盒，今天是蟹肉天妇罗，豆原满足地开动了，只是不能和鹤房一起吃饭聊天让他有点些不开心。  
豆原见鹤房抄得认真，便和他搭话：“汐恩，今天的梅干真好吃，你要不要尝尝？”  
鹤房瞥了一眼，没有停下手下抄写的动作，“你喂我吧。”  
豆原愣了愣，顺从地拿起一颗梅干送到鹤房嘴边，鹤房张嘴咬住了梅干，嘴唇不知是有意还是无意地擦过他的手指。豆原瑟缩地收回了手指，可温热的触感却一直留在指尖，他抬眼去看鹤房，鹤房嘴里嚼着梅干，还在专心地抄着笔记。  
他轻轻搓动着那根手指，耳廓不由地发起烫来。  
  
3.  
六点钟的下课铃准时响起，还在侃侃而谈老师却没有如此的时间意识。最后一节课愣是拖了二十分钟的堂，终于在一片怨声载道中放了学。  
  
“汐恩，怎么办啊，咱们会迟到的吧。”豆原扭着头，焦急地看着鹤房说。  
鹤房不以为意：“没事儿，去晚了咱们就自己练。”  
“可以吗，我还是第一次去训练。”豆原嘴上疑惑，神情却放松下来。  
鹤房笑了笑，伸手搭上豆原的肩膀，带着人向游泳馆走去。  
  
要说豆原确实是个游泳的好苗子，肩宽腰细，肌肉紧实，游泳社的经理琉子自从豆原转学来见到他的第一眼就这样觉得了。  
于是她就问豆原要不要加入游泳社，豆原直摇头，说他不能再晒黑了。  
琉子笑得不行，对豆原说：“我们游泳社的训练和比赛都是在室内进行，不会晒黑的。”  
豆原还是不干，说他志不在游泳。可是琉子实在觉得放过这样一个苗子太可惜，三五不时就去劝说豆原，不记得是哪次说到游泳社的光辉赛绩，提到了鹤房100米仰泳联赛破纪录的时候，豆原一下子眼都亮了：“鹤房他也在游泳社吗？”  
“当然了，他可是我们社的王牌呢。”琉子刚说完，豆原果然露出一副跃跃欲试的表情：“我也想加入！”  
豆原就顺理成章地成为了游泳社的一员。  
  
到了游泳馆，鹤房领着人进到了更衣室，大概是因为迟到了，现在更衣室里一个人都没有，鹤房随手锁上了门。  
游泳馆的更衣室地儿很大，中间一溜儿两排长椅，两边靠墙是刷白漆的铁皮柜子，尽头还有一间小浴室。  
鹤房扯下领带塞进柜子里，单手解着衬衫纽扣，向豆原问道：“我一会先去淋浴，要一起吗？”  
“啊，嗯，好……”豆原磕磕巴巴地答应了。  
鹤房三两下脱光了便走进浴室，豆原瞟了一眼鹤房赤裸的背影，马上移开了视线，也快速除去了身上的衣服，向浴室走去。  
  
鹤房站在淋浴下让热水冲洒他的身体，眼睛在水流中半眯着，看到了豆原从氤氲的水汽中走来，犹豫着打开了自己旁边的花洒。热水倾泻而出，淋湿了豆原的一头顺毛。豆原似乎是不好意思而半侧过身，留给了鹤房一个圆圆的后脑勺。  
鹤房打量的目光从豆原平宽的肩游移到他劲瘦的腰，再到挺翘的臀，连串的水珠争先流入豆原的两团臀瓣之间，又隐隐约约消失不见。  
豆原确实没有骗他，这小村炮原本应该是挺白的，和麦色的大腿形成对比的是他那两团白皙饱满的屁股，随着动作还微微颤动，鹤房一时觉得有些口干舌燥。“我本来都以为没希望了，谁知道一提到你，那家伙就改变主意了。”鹤房想起琉子的话，更加抑制不住地兴奋起来，下身隐隐有抬头的趋势。他把淋浴的水温调低，压下自己的欲望。  
  
“为什么要背对我？”  
“咦。”豆原仿佛吓了一跳般地肩膀一抖，小声嘟哝，“没有啊……我在找香皂。”说着便手忙脚乱地在置物篮里翻找，但是越忙越乱，豆原什么也没找到。他感觉到身后忽然有人靠近，是鹤房，对方的温热的气息喷洒到自己颈间，手臂从身后越过自己，靠得更近了……鹤房的胸膛贴到了豆原的背上。  
鹤房手伸到豆原面前的置物篮里，拨弄两下就翻出一盒小香皂，他凑在豆原耳边说：“不就在这儿吗。”  
“知道了……”豆原从善如流。他想要拿过香皂继续洗澡，可不知道为什么他觉得身体变得很奇怪，被鹤房紧贴的后背、能感受到对方呼吸频率的脖颈，以及……  
  
“为什么勃起了？”  
鹤房伸手握住了豆原半勃的阴茎。  
“唔！”  
鹤房开始上下套弄手中的器官，拇指有意无意地划过性器顶端。  
豆原轻喘一声，失力一般靠在鹤房身上，无意义地反抗道：“别……好奇怪……”  
鹤房反而加快了手上的动作，问道：“你是不是喜欢我？喜欢到可以对我勃起的程度了吗？”  
豆原闻言扭过头稍稍仰视着鹤房，眼睛亮晶晶地望着他，反驳道：“才没有！”  
鹤房看着雾气氤氲中豆原又湿又亮的眼，一时情动，他捉住了豆原的下巴，低头吻了上去，把豆原的嘴唇堵了，辗转亲了一会。  
鹤房没有停下手中的动作，手口并用地不多时就搞得豆原站都站不稳，只得双手扶住了面前的瓷砖墙。鹤房探入豆原口中翻搅，勾着彼此的舌头舔弄纠缠，津液顺着豆原的嘴角流出，又被热水冲刷带走。  
他松开捉住豆原下巴的手，抚上豆原胸前已经硬得立起来的乳头，重重地捏揉起来。  
“啊……”豆原忍不住呻吟出声，被刺激得眼眶亮亮的。鹤房的手仿佛触发了他身体里的某个开关，下身的快感更加猛烈了，阴茎颤了颤，豆原射了出来。  
高潮后的豆原没有一点力气，几乎全靠鹤房的支撑在站着。他和鹤房贴得紧密，这才感受到屁股后面好像有个电热棒般又硬又烫的东西在顶着他。  
  
4.  
豆原射精之后便感到体内的情潮消退了一些。但身后鹤房的胸膛却在剧烈地起伏着，臀后的热源也在叫嚣着他的欲望。  
鹤房原本握着豆原阴茎的手转到他大腿根处四处游移，俯身趴在豆原耳边说着下流的话：“你爽了，也让哥爽爽呗。”  
这家伙不经逗，一捏一个准儿，果然耳朵又红了起来，回头望着鹤房，软软地问道：“怎么让你爽啊？”  
鹤房看着面前的人，眼角还挂着高潮过后闪闪的泪，瞪着一双狗眼，很容易就让人联想到被雨淋湿的小笨狗。他心里想这小村炮是不是故意装纯勾引自己，怎么能把荤话讲得这么认真。  
他无法忍受地将豆原那两团挺实的臀肉握住，向两边扯去，把自己粗硬的鸡巴插进了对方的臀缝中，缓慢地摩擦起来。又把人下巴扭过来，啄吻对方唇上的那颗痣。  
  
豆原不知道怎么处理现在的情况了。  
鹤房细密的吻让他分外舒服，带有薄茧的手从他身上抚摸而激起的酥麻感也让他无法推拒。他无法自抑地小声哼哼，本来低垂的器官又怯生生地抬起头来。  
鹤房注意到了，这让他原本就高昂的欲望更加挺硬，他分开豆原的双腿，拿过刚刚取出来的香皂，打在了豆原的大腿根部，皂脂留在了细腻的皮肤上。  
他握住自己的老二，将充血的龟头插进了豆原光滑又炽热的腿缝间，大力地抽插起来。  
龟头一下下地撞击在豆原的卵蛋上，刚开荤的小笨狗哪里受过这种刺激，轻喘不止，又舒服又痛苦的感觉让他的大脑无法思考，本能地摇着屁股往鹤房那里送去。  
“啪！”  
鹤房抬起手向豆原白皙的臀瓣上拍打了一巴掌，有弹性的臀肉随之轻微颤动。鹤房低骂一声：“骚货。”  
豆原这才晃过神来，又羞又愤，向前要分开那紧密相抵的部位。鹤房又掐着豆原的腰把人拽了回来，在他耳边轻声说：“别害羞，腿夹紧。”  
  
豆原虽然羞得不行，却还是顺从地夹紧了双腿，鹤房更用力的顶弄让他不由掂起了脚，一手抵在了面前的瓷砖墙上，一手套弄起自己的欲望。豆原感受着鹤房的性器在狠狠地撞击着自己，手上也加快了动作，可还是不够，已经释放过一次的欲望不是那么容易到达。他被情欲支配着收回了抵在墙上的手臂，抚向自己的的乳头，用力搓揉起来。  
兴奋的豆原扭过那张被情潮染红的小黑脸，可怜兮兮地望着鹤房，无师自通地撒娇说：“汐恩哥，亲亲我……”  
  
鹤房觉得自己要被这村炮搞死了。  
他伸手固定着豆原的后脑勺用力亲了上去，豆原也微张开嘴。他勾着豆原的舌头，大力地吮吸着。  
唇齿交缠的亲吻搞得二人都情潮涌动，鹤房双手握住豆原的胯继续猛干抽插，顶得豆原的囊袋一晃一晃。  
  
“啊……”豆原轻喘一声，后仰着脖颈，双腿夹紧，微微颤抖着达到了高潮。  
鹤房被豆原夹得一阵爽，啃咬着豆原扬起的后颈，也射了出来。他拥着豆原，头埋在对方颈间，二人互相靠着，彼此都喘着粗气。  
  
半晌，鹤房舒坦了，轻拍了拍豆原的屁股：“毛巾拿过来，我给你擦擦。”  
但是豆原却低着头一动不动，耳廓甚至后颈全是绯红一片。  
刚才还跟个小母狗似的被我按着跟我索吻，现在怎么害羞得头都抬不起来了，鹤房心想。但他没有说出口，他怕一说出口这家伙更不会抬头了。心里嘲笑了一番，自己伸手取过置物篮里的毛巾，准备擦拭豆原的股间。  
毛巾刚贴上去，豆原便回神般抢过毛巾，依然低着头，小声说：“我自己擦。”  
  
鹤房看着顺着豆原腿间流下来的白色精液，食髓知味地舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
5.  
从那天之后两个人就维持着这样暧昧的关系。  
要么在更衣室里，要么在豆原家，鹤房情动了就把人压着打出来，却始终没有做到最后一步……没做到最后一步的话，说是朋友之间的互助也可以吧。  
鹤房对更进一步的关系有着莫名抵触，他总是能想到豆原那双湿润的狗眼，让他想欺负人又不忍。  
就像他知道，看到了路边的流浪狗只能摸摸、逗逗，一旦把它领回家，就再也不该把它抛下。  
他不知道自己能不能做到。  
  
打破这种关系的契机，是琉子攒了个庆功的局。因为校游泳队又拿了市里比赛的第一，琉子提议一行人去吃饭唱K。每次这种活动都会有学妹趁机表白，鹤房对此一向敬谢不敏，但是见豆原激动地晃着他的手臂，无奈之下只好跟着人一起去。  
酒足饭饱后到了KTV，一个女孩儿提议玩国王游戏，还从包里拿出了牌，众人都振臂赞同。一轮接一轮，鹤房觉得无聊，身边的豆原却看到什么都跟第一次见一样兴奋。  
  
“啊！终于轮到我当国王了。”琉子兴奋地晃着手中的国王牌，“那就……请抽中4号和7号的KISS吧！”  
鹤房注意到琉子和她旁边的女孩儿偷偷交换了一个眼神，又看了自己手中的4号牌，已经猜到琉子又在“说媒拉纤”了。本来他想要打个哈哈混过去的，转念一想，又有了别的打算。  
  
抽到7号牌的正是坐在琉子旁边的女孩儿，是一年级的伊藤，也在游泳社任职经理。  
不知道伊藤是不是计划的作俑者，但她此时的害羞不像是装出来的，在KTV里斑斓的灯光下也能看出红着一张脸，她手足无措说：“这样好吗……”  
琉子接话：“有什么不好！4号在哪儿呢，快出来。”  
“4号是我。”鹤房亮出了自己的牌，众人不约而同地爆发出起哄声。豆原在意地看过来，他装作没有看见，站了出来。  
伊藤也被琉子和身旁的女生们推了出来。  
  
鹤房看着面前的伊藤，矮矮的个子，除了白一点，长相并不能说好看，不过这些都无所谓了……他捧住女孩儿的后脑勺，低下头去亲对方的嘴唇。  
在一片呼叫声中，他抬起眼和那个孤零零坐在边角的豆原对视，小笨狗红着眼睛一副快要哭出来的表情。鹤房闭上眼，加重了手上的力道，继续在女孩儿的嘴唇上亲吻。  
  
要结束了吧，这一切。  
明明是鹤房想要的结果，心里却不知为何一阵空虚。  
  
6.  
“汐恩哥，晚上要一起去游泳吗？”  
“不去了，哥晚上有事。”  
“这样啊……”  
鹤房自顾自地收拾书包，豆原神情失落地看着他，他注意到了却并未理会。  
这时伊藤恰好出现，从背后拍了拍鹤房的肩，又跳到他身旁。  
“你怎么这么快？”鹤房问道。  
“我们最后一节课是体育啊，放了学就过来了。”伊藤的语调显示出她现在心情很好，回答完鹤房的问题，就转头向一旁的豆原说，“诶，豆原，你好呀。”  
“啊……你好。”豆原点了点头说。  
“怎么说你也是汐恩的好朋友，我可以叫你一成吗？”伊藤甜美地笑着问道。  
“可以是可以，”豆原回应，“不过你们现在是……？”  
“嘿嘿”伊藤捂着嘴笑道，“是的，我和汐恩正在交往中。”  
  
“行了，还不走吗？”鹤房打断了豆原和伊藤的对话，不知何时他已经收拾停当，背着书包向伊藤催道。  
“你们是去约会吗？”豆原继续问道。  
“对啊，要去看电影呢。”伊藤和豆原说话间，看到鹤房已经转身走了，她也连忙跟上，“不和你说了，拜拜。”  
豆原看着伊藤追上去挽上鹤房的手臂，两个人一起并肩走到了他视线无法企及的尽头。青春靓丽的画面，他却看得眼睛发酸，豆原嘴巴撅得老高，暗暗哼了一声：“……讨厌鬼。”  
  
影院里放的是刚上映的爱情片，鹤房心不在焉地看着荧幕，脑子里却全是刚才豆原的脸……在自己拒绝他时失落的表情，在得知自己和伊藤交往时僵硬的表情，在听说自己要去约会时嫉妒的表情，豆原可能都不知道他把这些情绪全部写在了脸上。  
鹤房心里又是一阵烦躁。  
他也不懂事情怎么会变成现在这样。明明已经决定不再和那个村炮有什么来往的，却总还是会想起他。会想训练的时候要是没有自己罩着，他会不会被高年级的人欺负；会想没有自己陪着的四号线，那家伙会不会寂寞；会想起那个自己一只手正好可以握住的臀瓣……  
  
“汐恩，汐恩！”伊藤推着鹤房的肩膀，“你说好不好？”  
“嗯？”鹤房回过神来冲伊藤点点头，“你说什么？”  
“你都没在听！”伊藤佯怒道，“我说，我们也像电影里的主角一样，去泡温泉吧！”  
“都可以，你定吧。”鹤房不甚在意地说。  
“那就周末好了。”伊藤说，“一会要去喝东西吗？”  
“下次吧，今天有点累了。”  
“那好吧。”  
伊藤见鹤房态度冷淡，心里也不悦起来，就没有再勉强，二人从电影院出来便道了别。  
  
7.  
周五的最后一节课，教室里总是洋溢着躁动的气氛。讲台上的老师前脚说完“下课”，后脚就有人飞奔出教室。  
一片喧闹声中，豆原转过头来对鹤房说：“鹤房，一会儿请留一下。”  
郑重的语气让鹤房觉得有些陌生，还没回过神来已经不自觉点了头。  
二人收拾好，等到教室的人走得差不多了，鹤房问豆原：“找我有什么事？”  
豆原咬了咬下唇，犹豫了片刻还是说道：“关于伊藤……”  
  
“嘿！你们在聊什么。”伊藤突然从后门走进来，打断了两人的对话。  
老话“白天不说人”所言非虚，豆原才刚开了个话头，伊藤就出现了。  
“你怎么来了？”鹤房转过头去问伊藤。  
“你忘了吗？我们约好周末去泡温泉的啊。你说随我安排，我就订了今晚去县城的车票。”伊藤开心地说，“那家温泉店是新开的，酒店住两天还可以打折。”  
“我什么时候……啊，那天看电影的时候。”鹤房突然想起来，确实有这么一回事。  
“对啊。”伊藤说着挽上了鹤房的手臂，“就知道你忘了，我就来找你啦。”  
  
“……你们一会儿要去旅行吗？”豆原试探着问，表情带着明显的不自然。  
“算是吧，就像你刚刚听到的那样。”伊藤笑着说。  
鹤房莫名觉得有些烦躁，向豆原说：“一成，你不是有话要和我说吗，到走廊吧。”  
说着便向外走去，豆原只好跟上。  
“你们要快点讲哦，我可以等，车可不会等。”伊藤对着二人的背影提醒道。  
  
鹤房领着豆原走到了走廊尽头，扶着栏杆看向远处，问：“之前你要说的话，是什么？”  
豆原心中很乱，本来他觉得需要和鹤房认真谈一谈，可是现在他又突然觉得没这个必要，整理了一下情绪，还是开口说道：“你是怎么看伊藤的呢？”  
“为什么问这个？”鹤房虽然疑惑，也还是回答道，“伊藤她是个热情的人，也很活泼可爱。”  
“是啊，”豆原微微点着头，“这些都是我没有的。”  
鹤房皱了皱眉头：“别这样说……”  
“你喜欢她吗？”豆原打断他问道。  
  
鹤房不知道豆原问这些问题的用意是什么，但他不喜欢现在这种情绪被牵着走的感觉。像是赌气般地回答：“喜欢啊。”  
“别骗我！”豆原红着眼，他少有这样生气的语气。  
“信不信随你。”鹤房一脸无所谓地说，那种随便的态度让豆原直想揍他一拳，豆原失望地问道：“那我们之前的那些事算什么？”  
鹤房心头涌上了不甘的复杂情绪，却又不知道该怎么回答豆原这个问题。  
片刻的沉默过后，豆原有些颓丧，他无力地说：“算了……既然是这样，你以后就不要再来找我了。”  
豆原颤抖的声音暴露出他其实在害怕。  
鹤房知道这是豆原最后的“威胁”，他有点想把对方紧紧抱进怀里，却找不到任何一个理智的理由这样做。  
鹤房最终也没有给豆原任何回应，他缓缓走回了教室，又和伊藤一起走出了学校。  
  
和伊藤一同搭公车到了汽车站，一路上鹤房都仿佛失了魂一般，脑子里一直盘桓着豆原质问他的话。  
他们之前做的事又算什么？  
把人压倒亲也亲了、摸也摸了，还说什么友情互助；擅自结束了两个人的关系，把无关的人也牵扯进来。他真是烂透了。  
鹤房觉得心里有什么东西冒了出来，却捉不住，让他抓心挠肝。  
他此时迫切地想要见到豆原一成。  
去他妈的理智。  
  
8.  
到了汽车站后，对伊藤说完“我还是不去了，我们结束吧”之后，鹤房不意外地被甩了一耳光。  
鹤房自知理亏，却还是丢下伊藤一路狂奔回了学校。到了游泳馆去找豆原，却听到教练说“豆原发烧请假了，今天没有来训练”。  
转学来之后，豆原上课几乎全勤，也从来没有缺席过一次游泳训练，难以想象这样的家伙竟然会请假，或许他真的怎么样了……想到这里鹤房心里就惴惴不安，又慌忙跑到地铁站，乘上四号线到了豆原家的公寓。  
鹤房按了好几次门铃，房间里却一点动静都没有。虽然没什么证据，他就是觉得豆原人在家，不依不饶地一边拍门一边按着门铃，几分钟之后，门突然被打开了。  
  
“吵死了，有什么事吗？”  
面前的人没有了往日的齐整礼貌，取而代之的是一头睡得乱七八糟的头发，以及打了褶皱的睡衣，豆原红红的双眼在看到来人之后便睁得老大，随即就想要关上门，却被眼疾手快的鹤房挡住，萎靡的豆原在力量上不及鹤房，最终还是被对方破门而入。  
豆原知道自己无法阻止鹤房进来，却也还一副抗拒的模样，跑回卧室用被子蒙住自己。  
鹤房紧随其后：“不要跑了，我有话和你说。”  
“我不想和你说话。”豆原的声音隔着被子闷闷地传出来。  
鹤房试图把被子掀开，豆原死死拽着，两人在床上几乎快要扭打起来，最后还是以鹤房把被子扯了下来而告终。鹤房欺身压上不肯束手就擒的豆原，膝盖伸进他的双腿之中，又用两手固定住他的双臂，人这才老实下来。  
  
鹤房双手被占着，便用额头去试探身下人的体温。  
豆原因为他的突然靠近而愣住了，呆呆的也不知道发生了什么，只是感觉到了鹤房残留的体温与呼吸。  
“你没发烧。”鹤房用陈述的语气说着。  
豆原仿佛被戳穿了一样生气地扭开脸。鹤房腾出一只手，捉住那不情愿的下巴来仔细观察。  
“眼睛红红的，像是大哭了一场的样子。”鹤房总结道。  
身下的人被擒着下巴，只好不自然的移开视线。  
“发烧是在说谎吧？还翘掉了游泳社的训练，”鹤房不依不饶的追问，“到底为什么哭呢？”  
豆原红红眼睛里又浮上了一层水迹，紧闭的嘴唇微微发颤，却一言不发。  
“是为了我吗？”  
豆原还是没有回答。  
“因为我不理你，还和别的女孩一起约会，所以你伤心了？”虽然是以疑问的口吻说着，鹤房的语气却带着肯定。  
“你都知道还问我干什么！”豆原瞪着一双蓄满了泪水的眼睛直视鹤房，“讨厌死你了……”  
鹤房觉得红着眼说讨厌他的豆原可爱到不行，伸手抱住了身下的人。豆原也好像就在等这一刻似的顺势搂上了鹤房，把头埋在了对方颈肩，声泪俱下地数着这些日子以来鹤房的“罪行”。  
  
“你亲她了。”  
“你放学都不跟我一起回家了。”  
“你还跟她一起去看电影，你都没有跟我一起看过电影。”豆原说着打了个哭嗝，然后哭得更凶了，“我还没去电影院看过电影！”  
听着豆原的哭诉，鹤房哭笑不得，只得轻轻拍着豆原的后脑勺，不停地说“对不起，都是我的错”把人眼泪止住。但自己只要稍微离开一点，豆原的声音就好像又要哭了一样，抱着鹤房的手拥得更紧。  
鹤房没有办法，只好捧住怀中人的头，对着那张唇亲吻下去。  
  
9.  
豆原被那张暌违多日的唇吻住了。  
他被鹤房强烈的雄性气息包裹着，失了心神，厚实的舌头也趁他不备伸进口腔里，翻搅挑逗。他被吻得晕晕乎乎，已经分不清东西南北，勾着鹤房的舌头下意识地抵弄。  
两人唇瓣胶着，吻吸得啧啧作响，淫靡的声音更激发了彼此的热情，回过神来，半硬的性器已经隔着衣物互相抵在了一起。  
  
鹤房难得见到豆原有这样热情的一面，起了逗弄的心思：“你不是发烧吗？”他站起来作势要出去，“我还是去厕所解决吧。”  
豆原连忙伸手拽住了鹤房的衣角，眼睛一下子睁得老大，流露出渴望的神情，小声说：“没发烧，你别去……”  
鹤房觉得眼前的人可爱死了，想赶紧把人吃了，却还是装腔作势地说：“那你想让我怎么做？”  
“你真烦，”豆原知道对方是在故意戏弄他，气呼呼地说，“我自己来。”  
他试探地隔着裤子抚摸上鹤房的性器，那处发热的温度让他觉得有些灼人，他羞得不行，壮着胆子拉下了鹤房裤子上的拉链，缓缓把裤子除下，就看到那根把内裤撑得紧绷绷的性器的形状。他愣住了，陷入进退两难的境地，同时体内又冒出一种种暗暗的兴奋感。  
  
“怎么不继续了。”鹤房说道。他看起来不动声色，但又胀大了一圈的性器早已暴露了他的欲望。  
豆原伸出双手隔着内裤摸了上去，鹤房硬邦邦的器官被他摩擦着，顶端已隐隐有了水迹，他褪下对方的内裤，那根东西瞬间弹跳出来，差点打到他下巴上。他呆愣地看着鹤房勃起的鸡巴，因为充血而呈现出紫红色，上面的青筋隐约可见，虽然不是第一次看到，但是这么近距离的观察还是头一回。  
鹤房的器物在豆原的注视之下挺硬得发疼。  
“帮我。”命令的语气。  
豆原听话地握住了鹤房的性器，白嫩的双手上下撸动着。随着他的动作，马眼一张一阖，吐出的前列腺液沾湿了豆原的手指。  
  
鹤房突然握住了豆原的手腕，不停动作的双手被迫休止。  
“我说的‘帮’不是这样帮。”  
“啊？”豆原不解。  
不能怪孩子单纯，确实是某人的“教学”工作还未开展到位。  
鹤房半眯着眼，命令道：“躺下。”  
豆原从善如流地躺到床上。鹤房三两下便把人扒光，倾身压了上去。他擒住身下人圆润的肩头，少年的肌肤干净光滑，他情不自禁亲吻上去。  
沿着锁骨一路亲吻到胸膛，豆原的乳头是小巧的两颗，乳晕很深，此时已经完全挺立起来。鹤房从前就知道豆原那两颗十分敏感，每次快要射精的时候，一挑逗他的乳头，就会马上射出来。鹤房伸出舌头去舔弄左边的乳头，又用右手捏住了右边的一颗，左右夹击，豆原立马有了感觉，眼角红红，发出“呜……”的一声鼻音。  
鹤房又用牙在乳头上轻嗑，果然听到身下人“啊……”地呻吟出来，抵在他腰间原本半勃的性器更加挺硬。  
他并不恋栈，嘴巴从豆原的胸口又转移到了腰际、小腹，在对方的整个上身都留下了属于他的痕迹。等到人身上没一块好地方了，他才起身，在床头柜里摸索出之前留下的保险套和润滑剂。  
  
“一成，趴着。”鹤房拍了拍豆原的胯，示意他翻过身，“腰抬高。”  
豆原乖巧地趴下抬起腰，身下就被塞进了一个枕头，他的腰臀因此被垫得很高。  
鹤房双手抚上豆原撅起的屁股，一摸上去便爱不释手地揉捏起来，原本白皙的臀瓣被他搓揉得泛着粉红，圆润饱满得像一颗水蜜桃，让人忍不住泛起了施虐欲。  
他左手还在豆原的臀上搓揉，右手却抬起来“啪”地朝豆原的臀瓣上拍打了下去，弹性十足的臀肉被拍打之后好像果冻一般来回摇晃，看得鹤房眼睛都红了，又连着几巴掌下去。  
被拍打着的豆原反应格外大，仰起脖颈不断扭着腰，脸上泛起一片潮红，眼角还挂着泪，“别打了”。  
鹤房见状便摸上豆原的脸，揩去他眼角的泪水，“别哭了宝，哥不打了。”  
又把人惹哭了，他心疼地收手，但实在舍不得放开这两瓣日思夜想的臀肉。他五指张开地放在撅起的臀尖上，轻轻压下去，粉嫩光滑的臀肉从指缝里凸出，鹤房来回揉着这两团软肉，“哥给你揉揉。”  
“！”豆原无语，又拿鹤房没办法，“臭流氓。”  
  
10.  
鹤房恋恋地放开了豆原的臀肉，转而打开对方的双腿。  
被枕头垫着的臀部抬得老高，双腿张开后，私密处的风光一览无余。豆原的后穴是浅浅的褐色，漂亮的褶皱因为暴露在空气中而轻轻颤抖。  
鹤房迫不及待地想要开发这个未经采撷的领域。他拿过润滑剂，挤了一些到右手的手指上，向豆原的后穴探索去。沾了润滑剂的手指轻轻地在肛口打转，微凉的触感让豆原觉得很奇怪，下意识地合上腿。  
鹤房又用干燥而温热的左手在对方大腿根处逡巡，带着安抚意味，“乖宝，腿打开。”  
豆原对这样温柔的鹤房没有拒绝的能力，顺从地打开了双腿，歪着的头枕在自己交叠的双臂上。鹤房满意地低头凑过来，像是奖励般亲了亲他的嘴唇，原本在肛口抚摸的手指则缓缓伸进了那个紧闭的洞穴。  
  
“唔！”虽然只是一根手指，豆原还是不习惯身体里的异物感。  
“放松，不怕。”鹤房拍了拍豆原的屁股，手指在后穴里轻轻搅动。他又在穴口挤了些润滑剂，原本的胶状在进入到炽热的穴内之后，全都变成了黏湿的液体。鹤房借着润滑探入了第二根手指，抽插地扩张起来。  
进进出出的手指让豆原感到身后又麻又胀，脆弱的黏膜十分排斥不明的外物，他别扭得小声哼哼。  
鹤房似乎能明白他的感受，插入的动作逐渐放缓，两根手指在他体内停留了好一会儿，直到他彻底习惯，才又伸进第三根手指。  
这时鹤房却不急着扩张了，而是三指并用地在豆原的肠道里摸索，找到耻骨后方反复磨蹭，他一边摸索一边观察豆原的反应。  
  
“啊……”豆原突然被一阵快感袭击，他感到下肢微微酸麻，不由得手脚蜷缩起来，但这种感觉只来了一下，很快便消失。  
“是这里？”鹤房看到动情的豆原，又顶了顶刚刚摸到的那处，果然看到身下的人仰起的脖颈和微微缩紧的肩胛骨，“啊哈……”  
鹤房又加入一根手指，恶意地在豆原后穴上的那一点磨蹭，反反复复，进出的动作混着润滑液和肠液，发出咕啾咕啾的淫靡水声。  
“呃啊……”豆原被刺激得大脑一片空白，浑身上下五感尽失，只剩后穴里的快感在不断侵袭着他，挛缩着的肠道好像在渴望更粗硬的东西插入。  
  
他扭着头去看身上的鹤房，用湿润的眼神注视着对方，但鹤房丝毫不为所动，只是用手指有节律地运动着，哪怕他的老二也已经硬得发疼。  
豆原不住地喘息，他抬起屁股向上迎合，但手指根本不够，他想要更多……  
“汐恩哥，给我……”已经被欲望支配的豆原做着平时根本不会做的邀请。  
鹤房脸上没什么表情，但上扬的眼角暴露出他窃喜的情绪，他趴到豆原耳边说了什么。身下的人一脸羞耻，瞪大了眼睛，张着嘴却说不出话。鹤房见状，故意连手上的动作也懒得施予，手指一根一根地从后穴里缓缓退出。  
豆原对身下的空虚感到不满，几乎快要哭了出来，摇着臀向上够鹤房的手，再顾不上羞耻心，“我说，我说！”  
他害羞得整个脊背都染上了粉红色，红着眼睛吞吞吐吐地说：“老公呜……想要老公操一成的骚洞……”  
豆原双手向后掰开自己的臀瓣展示给鹤房，还未完全闭合的小洞开阖着，隐约可以看到里面粉红色的肠肉。  
  
虽然是自己使坏的结果，但见到这一幕的鹤房还是被撩拨得快炸了，他忍无可忍，给硬挺的鸡巴戴好套子抹上润滑，抵上了豆原微张的肛口。  
先前的扩张做得很到位，龟头轻松地就插入了湿润的后穴，鹤房扶着阴茎继续向前插入，茎身被炽热的肠道包裹着，爽得他低吼一声。他趴在豆原身上，凑过去和对方接吻，一边舌头探入对方的口腔，一边胯下在湿热的甬道里送进抽出。  
鹤房按照记忆中的那一点，用硕大的龟头在豆原肠壁上磨蹭，反复抽插，每一次的深入都精确擦过他前列腺的位置。  
豆原失声：“啊……啊哈！”  
鹤房听着豆原流露出口的呻吟，十分有成就感地继续挺干，想让身下的人叫得更欢更浪。他的腰胯每一次挺进都用尽全力，囊袋打在后臀上啪啪作响。  
“啊！呜啊……”豆原大叫着，即便隔着保险套的一层薄膜，他也能感觉到后穴不断抽插着的炽热，甚至能感受到那巨大茎身上的青筋脉络。  
他被刺激得前面也挺硬起来，抵在麻布制的枕头上有种疼痛的快感，伸手套弄着自己的阴茎，前后一起袭来的快感让豆原怀疑自己要死掉了。  
鹤房注意到豆原的动作，把他的双手反扭在身后，命令道：“不许自己摸。”  
他虽然不满，但也不敢反抗，只是跟随着鹤房抽插的动作，小幅度地在枕头上磨蹭。  
  
身上的人就这样又猛干了十几分钟，豆原因为双手被扣着，无法抚弄自己的性器，只靠枕头那一点刺激远远不够。欲望一点点累积却得不到纾解，他被操得不停流眼泪，无论怎么求饶都不管用，最后没有办法，他微微缩着括约肌，想夹着鹤房让他快点射出来。  
鹤房被夹得头皮一麻，伸手拍打上豆原的屁股，暗骂一声“骚货”。便提着胯狠狠朝着肠道深处操去，腰部像上了马达一样快速摆动，豆原被干得只能嗯嗯啊啊啊乱喊一气，过于强烈的快感和刺激让他的大脑一片空白，挺着胸口在床单上狠狠地蹭着，没有任何抚慰的性器终于挺动着射了出来。  
  
难以言喻的欢愉之下，热潮一波波涌上，豆原胸口急速地起伏着，高潮持续了很久。肠道也随着射精而挛缩绞紧，一阵一阵包裹夹击着鹤房的肉棍，鹤房爽到说不出话，最后操干了百十来下，也跟着射出来，在豆原体内一阵阵抖动。  
鹤房结束了高潮后的余韵，压在豆原身上，一边微喘着气，一边抚摸着对方潮湿的眼角，豆原也晕晕乎乎地歪着头看过来。  
鹤房注视着眼前的人，内心满满的充实感，今天能改变主意来找他真是太好了……鹤房想明明白白告诉对方自己的心意，脑中还没想好措辞，就已经开了口：  
  
“那个……明天上映的《假面骑士》剧场版，一起去电影院看吧。”  
“啊？——好啊。”


End file.
